To assess hematologic and nonhematologic toxicity of chlorambucil (CLB) when combined with escalating doses of 2-chlorodeoxyadenosine (2-CDA) in patients with chronic lymphoid leukemias and low-grade lymphomas. To obtain pharmacokinetic data during infusion of 2-CDA combined with CLB and to monitor tumor response.